


If Lily had found out

by marlo_zart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, i hate Snape, i think a lot of people don’t get what he did wrong and romanticize him a lot, lily just monologues how much she hates him, no mother would even like him after he literally sold her son to the Dark Lord, snape hate club, so I figured the only way was if lily herself threw everything in his face, this is kind of au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlo_zart/pseuds/marlo_zart
Summary: This is an au kind of. What if Lily had found out that Snape sold her son to the Dark Lord and confronted him about it? Breaking her house arrest just to hurt him the way he hurt her son.Oh, and also, fuck J.K Rowling :) and all of her bullshit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	If Lily had found out

“Lily... I- I didn’t expect you to come here... To see me.”

“ _Petrificus Totalus_ ”, she flickered her wand. He was immobilized in a second. “I didn’t come here to _see_ you”, poison spat out of every word that came out of her mouth. “Dumbledore told me what you did, he shouldn’t have... Because I really want to kill you right now.”

If he could, Severus would have frozen in the spot.

“I won’t, in case you’re worried about it. I’m not like you and your Death Eater friends. I don’t care what Dumbledore says, that you’ve changed sides because I don’t believe it”, she didn’t move. She was looking straight into his eyes, piercing him with her gaze. “I know the only reason you turned your back on the Dark Lord was because he targeted my family. But you don’t care about _them_ , do you Severus? You only care about _me_.”

>>” _Let’s have Lily’s son and husband killed. See if she wants to be with me after all these years..._ You disgust me. You stand for everything I hate in the world. And I don’t know what made you believe that I would go to you if James and Harry died... Because eventually I would’ve found out... And then I would have killed you.”

>>” You sold my son! To the Dark Lord! Only you didn’t know, did you? That the prophecy was about my son... What if it had been the Longbottoms? I wouldn’t be here, talking to you, _Snivellus_ ”, she knew he hated the nickname. But she wanted to hurt him in any way possible.

It was his fault, all of it. Voldemort would’ve never heard about it if it weren’t for dear old Severus Snape. Her sons life wouldn’t be in danger if it hadn’t been for the scumbag that was in front of her.

“ _He asked for your life to be speared, Lily”, Dumbledore had told her. Trying and failing to reassure her that Snape was on their side._

“ _My life?”, she asked after a pause. “Only my life?! Of course, he did! He’s obsessed!”, her tone wasn’t even smug, she felt disgusted._

She looked at him, she wanted to kill him. And punch him, hurt him, skin him alive. It was all his fault. It took every nerve in her body for her arm to not swing up and point her wand at his throat.

“No, of course not. If it had been them, you would still be a Death Eater, and we both know it... I don’t believe for a second that you’ve changed. You don’t have the capacity to change. You will always be the same bitter and vengeful little git that you’ve been all of your life. Just that now the Dark Lord’s actions are not what you wanted them to be, are they?”

>> “It’s okay when he kills my friends, it’s okay when he kills our classmates just because their parents are a little different. It doesn’t matter when he tries to kill babies because he thinks that they are a threat to his stupid life”, her voice started breaking. “My sons life it’s at risk, and it’s all _your_ fault. Doesn’t matter if you didn’t know it would be my son... Did you think it would be somehow better if it had been little Neville? Because I don’t think so”.

>> “I would still hate you. You felt wonderful, didn’t you? When you delivered the news to your Lord... Made you feel like a fucking champ, didn’t it?”, her words were full of poison, and she paused only to breathe. “Just so you know, I would never be with someone like you. Someone who doesn’t bat an eye to the genocide of _MY_ people! But does so when it involves only one person simply because he’s obsessed with her”, she looked up.

“You’re _obsessed_ with me, Severus. You don’t _love_ me. James loves me, Sirius loves me, Remus, Peter and Harry, they love me. Marlene loved me before your little group killed her. Dorcas loved me before _YOU_ killed her”.

She took a couple of steps forwards and lifted her wand.

“You and your fascist group have killed people I love... if you come close my family ever again, I will kill you. If you dare come close my child I will make every second of your life a living hell before I end it. And if you even think about hurting my husband, I will make sure you’re the one who suffers”.

She backed away, almost repelled by him.

“I hope I never have to see your face in my life, ever again”.

She disappeared with a snap.


End file.
